


Is This What It Felt Like?

by chynnawrites



Series: With Arms Wide Open [16]
Category: Sebastian Stan - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Feels, I'm sorry sorry for the emotions, so many feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 20:51:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12350433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chynnawrites/pseuds/chynnawrites
Summary: Sebastian’s told Corinne he would try to get something done and well, it might not work out the way he thought.





	Is This What It Felt Like?

“There’s nothing you can do?” I asked, whispering into my phone.

“I’m sorry, Sebastian. I’ve tried everything I can. The court just won’t budge.” Lillian responding, her voice low.

“God, this is going to kill her.” I muttered and rubbed my temple.

“I know. I’m so sorry. I’ll see you in a week.” Our caseworker hung up and I started to cry, knowing I would be the sole reason my wife’s heart would be breaking today.

“God, Seb. Why’d you even say anything in the first place? You fucking idiot.” I mumbled. I flopped down on the couch, crying and running through how I would tell Corinne.

“Hey, baby!” Corinne chirped as she came back from grocery shopping.

“Hey.” I replied, trying to hold back my tears at her voice. I walked into the kitchen and started to help her, keeping my head down.

“Uh oh. Something’s wrong. Tell me.” Rin used her ‘mom’ voice on me and lifted my chin. I put down the apples I was holding and lead her into the living room.

“Might wanna sit.” I mumbled as I sat on the couch. I left a cushion between the two of us.

“Sebastian, you tell me what the hell is going on right now.” She demanded, her face turning bright red.

“You know what I said last week? About trying to see if the kids could stay until the court date?” I kept my head down as I spoke softly. I could feel her climb up on the couch and breathe heavily, a sign of her optimistic spirit. A sign of hopes that got too high.

“Yeah! What’d they say?!” She almost squealed and leaned closer. I put my face in my hands, rocking as I sobbed.

“I’m so sorry, Rin. I’m so…” I trailed off and heaved.

“They couldn’t do it?” She asked. I knew by her tone she already knew the answer. I heard her sniffle before coming over and pulling me close.

“I tried…”I hiccupped, my cries broken.

“Sshh. I know you did, darling. I know.” She cooed, petting my hair as she rocked me.

I leaned into her body, resting my head on her chest. I was still sobbing, my breathing ragged and I held on to her. I felt a tear fall onto my neck and pulled her closer.

“Is this what it felt like? When you found out…?” I asked. My head stayed rested against her chest.

“Very similar, I’m sure. Feels like a knife going through your entire body?” She whispered and kissed the back of my neck. I nodded and she rubbed my back. “Yeah. But you tried. That’s all you can do.” Corinne murmured and lifted my head up. I saw her tear glistened eyes and almost turned away before she grabbed my face and smiled at me softly.

“You listen to me, Sebastian. It’s going to be okay. We won’t be whole, of course, but we’ll be okay. I know it hurts, baby. I know. But you tried.” Corinne told me, those kind brown eyes locked with mine.

“I don’t deserve you.” I whispered as my head fell and I kissed her palm.

“And most people would say that I don’t deserve you. Doesn’t make it true, darlin’.” She chuckled. I saw her give me a small smile before pulling me back to her.

“I love you.” I whispered as we laid down.

“I love you too.” She murmured, letting out a quiet yawn.

We laid together as the kids walked in the door, saying their ‘hello’s’ before setting their bags down. I looked up at my wife, smiling as she slept. I got up quietly and kissed her forehead before going to help Genevieve and Aiden with their homework.


End file.
